Today, Internet users have many opportunities to express their interests and maintain records of such interests. Social networking/Web 2.0 sites often provide ways for users to share content, such as via the Facebook® “Like” button, Amazon® product reviews, Netflix® movie reviews, etc. Typically, a website allows its users to access shared content recommended by other users in that same social network.